Episode 8144 (9th May 2018)
Plot As Charity is dragged out of the conference room, Bails' wife Chloe calls her a disgrace but Charity questions why she'd lie. Bails spins his wife a story about Charity being confused which leads Vanessa to label him a lair, stating every word Charity said was true. DCS Wordsworth informs Bails that Charity's allegations need to be investigated so orders him to go home. In the café, Misty performs a cleansing ritual at Brenda's hen-do. The hens aren't impressed so head to the pub instead. At Victoria Cottage, Bob's stag-do is underway. Rishi doesn't take too kindly to Eric slagging off Whingles so forces Eric to take a sip and surprisingly he enjoys it. Rishi hands out animal onesies for the stags to wear the rest of the night. Charity sits in a police interview room. She's surprised she's not being charged. The Custody Sergeant explains her allegations against Bails will be referred to professional standards who'll be in contact with her. Charity doesn't believe it'll be a fair investigation, stating the last time she reported Bails, she got done for stealing cars and he got off scot-free. Noah fears his relationship with Joe will be hindered by Debbie and Joe's romance but Joe assures his brother he doesn't need to blackmail him for them to spend time together. When Laurel walks into the pub, Nicola insists she joins the hen-party. Harriet finds Charity sitting on a bench outside the church. She tells Charity that Vanessa is out of her mind with worry and explains Bails has been suspended but Charity refuses to make her allegations official. Harriet urges Charity to not use her experience of the police all those years ago to stop her nailing Bails now. Later, Harriet introduces Charity to DI Simmons from the professional standards department. The stags plus Faith down booze at the Pirate Ship. Bob can't help but stare at a photo of Ashley and Laurel on their wedding day and orders everyone to leave. Lachlan and Belle asks Gerry to help run a pop-up bar they're setting up in the B&B next week. Gerry wonders if Lachlan is doing this to keep him sweet. Charity has told DI Simmons all about her abuse at the hands of Bails. Harriet re-joins them and DI Simmons explains the next steps but Charity fears it's a waste of time as there's no evidence. Charity nearly mentions the one bit of evidence she does have but pauses then says she doesn't have anything. Bob stares to the photo of Ashley and Laurel and apologises to his best-friend for letting him down. He promises he's going to make things right. Whilst the hens play a game Kerry has prepared, Laurel slips away. Doug follows Laurel and encourages her to find out how Bob feels for sure before it's too late. Once DI Simmons has left, Harriet asks Charity if there's defiantly no evidence. Charity questions why Harriet even cares. Harriet again asks Charity what she has. Charity blurts out she had a baby boy. Debbie agrees to share Joe with Noah much to Joe's amusement. Charity explains Bails mightn't even be the father of her baby boy as he sometimes pimped her out. Believing this is the proof Charity needs, Harriet suggests they could test Charity's son's DNA against Bails' but Charity has no idea where her son is. She's adamant Debbie and Noah can't know about this. Harriet assures Charity that her other children won't hear a word about this from her then suggests they could track down her son. Charity says there's no point - her son is dead and she's not digging him up for this. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Chloe Bails - Joanna Miller *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *DCS Wordsworth - Olivia Carruthers *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Custody Sergeant - Jack Lamb *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker Locations *Bancroft Conference Centre, Hotten - Conference room *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Pirate Ship *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *A police officer is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,360,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes